The present invention relates to a sheet dispensing mechanism.
The invention has application, for example, to a cash dispensing mechanism of an automated teller machine (ATM). An ATM has a user console to allow a customer to operate the machine. The cash dispensing mechanism typically includes at least one bill picking mechanism for extracting bills one by one from an associated currency cassette, and a presenting mechanism for presenting bills to an exit slot in the ATM.
A cash dispensing mechanism of an ATM may be of the rear loading type in which currency cassettes are removed from, and replaced in, the dispensing mechanism from the rear of the ATM, that is on the side opposite the user console, or it may be of the front loading type in which currency cassettes are removed from, and replaced in, the dispensing mechanism from the front of the ATM. Normally, a through-the-wall ATM, in which the user console is mounted in a wall of a bank or other building, includes a cash dispensing mechanism of the rear loading type, while an in-lobby ATM located inside a bank or other building may include a cash dispensing mechanism of either the rear loading or front loading type.
The present application has particular application to a dispensing mechanism of an ATM which is of the type that delivers a stack or bunch of bills to a user (known as a bunch dispenser).
From U.K. Patent Application 2106687A there is known a cash dispensing mechanism which can be modified so as to have either a front loading or a rear loading configuration. This known mechanism comprises upper and lower units, the upper unit housing stacking means and transport means for feeding a stack of currency bills to an exit port and for feeding rejected bills to a rejected bill container positioned at the rear of the mechanism, and the lower unit housing currency bill dispensing compartments and transport means for feeding bills to the upper unit. The whole of the lower unit is rotatable through 180.degree. with respect to the upper unit during installation, whereby the installed cash dispenser unit can be either front loading or rear loading. This arrangement has the potential advantage of increasing the manufacturer's productivity, since it is not necessary to manufacture two different types of cash dispensing mechanisms for front loading and rear loading operations. However, this known cash dispensing mechanism has the disadvantage that complexities are introduced due to the fact that transfer of bills from the lower unit to the upper unit takes place at one or other of two separate transfer stations, depending on whether the mechanism has a front loading or a rear loading configuration. For example, adjustable divert means are required, such divert means being liable to give rise to the jamming of the bills.